I Do
by Beau2809
Summary: The Wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. It's AU, although it wasn't going to be.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs entirely to JK Rowling

* * *

It was a calm, quiet day. The birds were singing in the trees, the cloudless sky was a deep blue, the sun warmed the earth. From Remus' perspective, lying in his bed, there was no sign of the war he knew was going on outside.

As he started to get up, his mind drifted over to the events of the night before when they had told Ted and Andromeda their plans for the wedding. It had taken a while for both of Dora's parents to accept him, but just two days before they had finally admitted that if Tonks truly loved him, then he must be special. He had been thrilled, they both had been, but it had been ruined the next evening when Dora and Andromeda had had an argument.

He remembered it quite clearly. Andromeda had been furious that they had not wanted to invite the Weasleys, arguing that Charlie had been a good friend of Dora's, and Molly had been so kind to them in the last twelve months. She had argued that as they could not have the large wedding she had always wanted for Dora to have, then they could at least have a few friends, rather than just Andromeda, Ted, and Ted's sister Mary.

Dora had angrily asked why the Weasleys should be there, and when Andromeda had tried to argue her point once more, Dora had added that it wouldn't be fair to invite Molly Weasley, because had they done that then it would have meant inviting Arthur Weasley, the six children currently in England, Fleur, and Hermione, who were all currently at the Burrow.

Andromeda had then asked why would that be so bad, and it was then that Dora had exploded, her hair changed red and her eyes started to look like they were spitting fire. Dora had shouted, "it wouldn't be fair to invite the Weasleys and Hermione, because the one person who should be here can't, and it would be odd if his two best friends were here! Especially as their only connection to Remus apart from Harry is that they were once his students!" She had then stormed upstairs, while Remus had stood there looking bashful.

Andromeda had turned to him, her own eyes starting to burn. "So it is your fault that my daughter will not have the wedding that she deserves!" He had straightened his head and looked her in the eye. "No, Andromeda, it is not my fault. I too wish she could have the wedding you envisage for her, but you are right that the one person I want to be here beside me tomorrow can't be here. You are wrong however, that it was I who requested the Weasleys stay away. That was Dora's own decision, one I agree with, but her own decision nonetheless. Not once did I voice those thoughts to her, not once did I complain about the Weasleys' presence aloud. Dora is right, Harry should be here, as we are each other's only connection to his parents and Sirius. Our wedding that Dora has just told you about, it is all hers." He had finished by respectfully saying goodnight and departing. He had returned home to his father's small cottage, and had gone to bed.

So now it was his wedding day. He could not believe that this day would ever come, believing instead that he would be the much loved bachelor uncle to Harry and possibly younger siblings, that he would have his best friends beside him for the rest of his life. But none of that had come to pass. Peter had betrayed Lily and James, leaving them dead, Sirius in Azkaban and Harry an orphan, left in the Muggle world. Then after two blissful years with Sirius, they had lost him once again, leaving Harry and himself alone.

Remus readied himself, eating breakfast before straightening his father's wedding robes, magically cleaned and modified to look new. He would look smart for Dora on their wedding day, he would do her proud.

With that, he apparated to his bride's parents house. He knocked on the door, and answered their security questions, proving that it was in fact the love of their daughters life standing at the door. Ted opened the door and welcomed him inside, before smiling a secretive smile and moving aside.

Remus' heart stopped. Harry was standing there, wearing smart wizarding robes of his own. With a flash, they both lifted their wands and identified each other once more. Once Harry told him that "the first time you saw me after my parents died was on the floor of the Hogwarts Express after a dementor walked in", Remus lowered his wand and embraced Harry.

"What are you doing here? We weren't going to pick you up until next week!"

Ted re-entered the conversation. "Well, when we heard what you said last night, Dromeda realised you were right and after apologising to Dora, she wrestled Harry's location out of her and went to rescue him. He is returning tonight, but he didn't want to miss your wedding, although he got quite a fright when Dromeda showed up at the door!"

Harry nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I couldn't miss your wedding Remus!"

Remus smiled, his heart feeling a lot lighter. "Then you must be my best man." He said. Harry looked slightly amazed, "me? Surely there would be someone else, I don't want to take anyone's place!"

"There is nobody else, Harry" Ted interjected, "Remus quite refused." "He's right Harry, the only people I could ever imagine standing up with me would be Sirius, James.. Or you." Remus added.

Harry looked touched, "then of course I'll be best man!" Embracing him again, Remus nodded to Ted before leading Harry out into the garden. He was going to pledge his love for Dora in the same place that Ted had married Andromeda, if they couldn't have a proper wedding, then they would at least do this for his future mother in law.

As they waited for the officiant and Dora, they talked quietly. "I'm so glad you're here, Harry, it wouldn't seem quite right without you." "I'm glad I'm able to be here Remus." Harry was shocked that when he arrived, the officiant was the same very old man who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral. However, Remus explained that he had been fond of Remus when they met at each funeral of his friends, and had agreed to marry him secretly.

Eventually, Andromeda came into the garden with Dora's aunt Mary, before Ted came, leading Dora down the path. Dora beamed when she saw Harry standing there beside Remus, and winked at him as she took her place opposite her fiancé. He grinned back, standing proudly beside Remus and observing the wedding taking place.

And then it was over. Remus and Dora were married, and after some homemade cake, they returned to Remus' cottage. Dora had kissed Harry on the cheek as she said goodbye, laughing as he blushed slightly. "Thank you for being here for him Harry, it means the world to both of us." He had smiled back shyly, "I'm glad I could come, I wouldn't have missed it." Neither mentioned the fact that had it not been for Dora's mother, Harry would in fact have missed it, would in fact not have found out for another week.

Trusting that Harry would be returned home safely, Remus apparated his bride back to his cottage, their cottage, and kissed her.

Although he had woken up alone that morning, tonight he would go to sleep with his wife in his arms. "I love you Dora" he murmured. "I love you too, Remus" she replied, her hair the pinkest pink anyone had ever seen it.

* * *

A/N ok that turned out differently to how it started! Tonks' aunt Mary is an OC, she's not important shes just a muggle sister of Teds who agreed to attend just so Andromeda wouldn't be on her own at the wedding. As for Harry.. Half way through writing he decided he wouldn't miss it, so I had to write him in. Originally, it was going to be my version of the canon wedding that we never saw.. But then Harry turned up. I quite liked Harry being there though, and he enjoyed it.


End file.
